The Perfect British Gentleman
by CaptainFuzzyCow
Summary: After a tragic loss, Francis Bonnefoy is determined to create something inspired by a man he met long ago. Once that something is created, he dies shortly after... 23 years later, Alfred Jones gets a job at a science lab in Britain as a janitor. One day he comes across something...Something? More like an artificial human named Arthur, Francis' greatest achievement.
1. Prologue

"Hey Francis!" A man named Gilbert shouted to the French man that was examining a small polar bear named Kumajiro, "What is it? I am checking on subject K1867, mon fils said he has been more forgetful than usual..." Francis looked at the computer screen and read the results of the recent test the bear was given. "You see...About your...fils?...I was wondering if I can take him out to an awesome dinner! Sorry to leave you hanging since Toni moved to Italy...But you know! Date!" the excited albino said, Francis gave a sigh. "Oui, don't bore the living daylights out of him and if you put things in places they do not need to be yet then I will kill you. I want him brought back by 10:00PM the latest, any later and you will no longer take him out to dinner." Francis explains to Gilbert, Gilbert lets out a yelp of excitement, "Danke! Kesese!" he then does a cart-wheel before running up the stairs and exiting the lab.

After an hour of reconfiguring the brain of his son's bear, Francis reseals the small opening in the back of the bear's neck, then lets it run along, he then checks the time, it's 9:00PM, "Oh...Well I guess I shall continue to read..." The French man then picks up his novel he has been reading, the current one he was reading was a Sherlock Holmes novel. The man has always loved British culture; he like the silly accent, he loved how proper they were, he loved the style of their clothing and attire, he liked their personality, he even loved some of the obnoxious music they call 'rock'. He has only been to Britain once as a boy and the thing he remembered the most was a charming young man, he had the face of an angel, though his eyebrows were thicker than most, he was a radiant piece of art...

 _"Francis! Allons-y!" Francis's mother called to him, his mother was here to meet the queen because she was an amazing scientist, her work pleased the queen so the queen of Britain requested to meet her. His father wasn't too far behind the two, he was examining the paintings inside of the palace. The small blond haired boy ran over to his mother and grabbed her hand, a man in a suit greeted Francis's mother and father, that's when Francis was distracted, he let go of his mother's hand and ran over to a painting of a beautiful young woman with a soft face and beautiful hair._

 _"Oh yes, Queen Elizabeth I, quite a beauty...The painting is quite exquisite." a silky voice said, the accent wasn't familiar so Francis guessed it was British. The man's face had a smile lightly painted on his face, his eyes glistened the green of a forest in the Spring. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, comment tu t'appelle?" young Francis said to the beautiful man, "Désolé, je m'appelle Kirkland. Parlez-vous anglais?" Kirkland said to the boy. "Yes, is your name really Kirkland?" Francis asked, Kirkland let out a soft chuckle, "No, my name is not to be shared but everyone refers to me as Sir Kirkland or simply Kirkland."_

 _The small boy was confused so he smiled and started a conversation with the man, they walked throughout the palace while holding a conversation, Francis learned that Kirkland is 23 years of age and for some reason he learned he was 5'9", Francis was only 3'7", due to him only being 6 1/2 years of age. They were sharing stories and interests, it all ended when Francis's parents came to retrieve him. Kirkland kneeled down and pulled a small book out of nowhere practically, "This is my favourite book about one of my favourite kings, King Arthur. Please care for this book and the next time we meet, I will bring you a novel about magic and wizards." Kirkland grinned. Francis accepted the book and gave Kirkland a hug, he then pulled away, "Merci mon ami!" Francis was sad but he waved goodbye to Kirkland while exiting the palace with his parents. He will always remember the green military styled suit the man wore and his slightly disheveled blond hair with dazzling green eyes and "well-grown" eyebrows. That man was one that Francis could never forget._

 _ **Ring Ring.**_

Francis was taken away from his flashback due to the phone ringing. He then answered it just as the clock struck 10:00PM, "Bonjour, Francis speaking." he said, unbeknownst of what the phone call was about. "Francis Bonnefoy, father of Matthew Willams-Bonnefoy and acquaintance of Gilbert Beilschmidt? I am truly sorry to tell you this news but the two that I previously mentioned have been in a terrible accident, there was nothing the paramedics could do...Matthew and Gilbert were found deceased by the time we arrived."

That was the moment that Francis's heart stopped, he had lost everything..."Are you sure!? This is no joke?!" he shouted into the phone, the man on the other side confirmed it. The tears that streamed down Francis's face were never ending as he hung the phone up and cried, he yelled and thrashed at the lab equipment, which caused glass to shatter everywhere. He then got up from his chair and ran up the stairs and out the door. He then got in his car and left to the hospital, where the bodies of his beloved son and his best friend waited.

 **.:•:.**

It has been five months since the funeral, Francis sat in his chair that was in his lab. He was determining whether or not to move out of the house, but he started packing anyways. There was one box that the Frenchman had eyes on, it was a box from his childhood that was marked 'Kerklund', due to his terrible six-year old grammar. Francis got up from his seat and grabbed the box, then he carried it over to his study table. He opened the box and looked inside to find drawings and letters, he looked at the crayon drawing of him and Kirkland, he also read some of the badly written letters that consisted of a few French/English words and a juice stain. He lightly smiled then saw a book at the bottom of it all, on the cover was simply an elegant blade, _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_ was the title. _Kirkland gave this to me..._ All of the memories flooded into his head. He then remembered that Kirkland was going to give Francis another book the next time they met, knowing the man was 23 when Francis was 6. _He must be well in his 50's now...56 years of age...Maybe..._

Kumajiro tugged on Francis's pant leg, "Are you Matthew?" the small bear asked. Francis gave the bear a smile that masked sorrow, "No, I am his father, Francis." he replied. _This is one of my greatest creations so far...A bear with the knowledge of speaking, besides a few flaws here and there...Maybe I can make better..._

The French man's head then snapped up as an idea popped into his head, he then pulled out a notebook and started writing down many things and sketching designs. He pulled out his laptop and started on one of the greatest creations in a lifetime.


	2. Part One - Chapter One

It took me three straight years to get the body formatted. Then two months to finalise the brain. I stood back from the hospital styled bed to look at my creation. I waited for him to wake up, which would only take a moment.  
"Hmmm...Hello?" a voice asked. I grinned, "Hello." I replied. There in front of me was a man with blond hair and radiant green eyes. "What's your name?" I ask. He blinks and looks at me, "Arthur Kirkland."  
It took the longest time to runs tests on him and assure there were no errors. Once that was assured, I smiled. I programmed his brain just right so he knew how to do the necessary things like using the restroom, eating properly, sleeping, bathing, whatever. There are many things he needs to be taught though since his knowledge span only stretches so far. "Who are you?" Arthur asks me. I look at him and smile, "I am your creator, my name is Francis." I tell him. I look at him and smile, he looks like a human being and he doesn't have abnormalities. "Alright, I am hungry. May I please have some food of some sorts?" he asks me. I then nod.

"Oui, but first I must teach you how to walk. Since that is something I could not do through a computer." I tell him. He sits up and blinks, then he sighs. "Help me please."  
I walk over and help him stand up, he falls to the floor first but then he gains strength in his legs finally. "One foot at a time..." I say as he just stands there for a moment. He finally then takes a few steps forward. "Did I do it right?..." He asks me. I nod happily, this was indeed a happy moment. After a moment or two, he was taking steps. Then he was walking. I had to help him up the stairs of course other wise he would have to result to crawling. "Francis? Do you think I can cook?" he asks. "I'll have to teach you whatever you would like to make." I tell him.  
He nods and soon enough we are in the kitchen. I show him a cookbook so he flips through it just as I hear a thud against the door. I look out the window to see a brunette haired girl with a pink sweater on ride away on her bike with a newspaper sack hanging off of her shoulder. She was the newspaper girl, her name is Abigail and she came from Australia. I actually learned that after I helped her one morning after she crashed on her bike. I retrieved the newspaper from the front step and looked at the front page. I saw there was an an article for a science festival that happened every four years in England. My mother was a participant in that science festival's national contest twice and she got second place each time. I always promised her that I would get her the first place prize one day. So why not?  
There is only one project I would like to submit. I smile, then I start to smell smoke. "Hm?..." I rush into the kitchen. "Oh for goodness sakes...This doesn't look like the picture at all..." Arthur said. I screamed then put the fire out. All that was left were things that looked like lumps of coal. Arthur picked one up and ate it, "Mmm...Scones are delicious!" He said happily. I just smiled and shook my head. He is quite amusing, Matthieu would've loved to be here right now...  
"Hey Arthur, what if we were to go to England for a Science Festival? We will be is a contest and you will be famous! Then ma mère will be proud..." I said. Arthur nodded, "That sounds splendid! I would love to go to my homeland."  
"Great, we have two weeks. Let's get you prepared." I say. "Prepared for what?" He asks. I just smile, "The festival of course! And going out through the public too." I respond. He nods then goes down to the basement, "Francis, are you coming!? We need to get ready!" He shouts.  
"Not right now! How about we go to a café first and get you out of that gown! I have some new clothes for you that I bought last week! they are even in high fashion right now in England!" I shout to him. He comes racing up the stairs, "Yes, let's go do that." He says while running right past me and to the second floor of the house. He reminds me so much of Gilbert in a way...Oh how I miss them.


	3. Part One - Chapter Two

Arthur was dressed in a collared shirt with a pair of khakis and dress shoes. He had a grey sweater on, I'll have to admit the style was tacky but he liked it. "Arthur! Are you ready?" I asked him as he came out of the bathroom. He recommended that he brushed his teeth before we went anywhere. He had some toothpaste on his face, I pulled a hanker chief out of my pocket. It was one that my mother embroidered for me so it had my initials on it. I then wiped off his face and he just looked at me confused, "What was that?" he asked. I just smiled, "You had toothpaste on your face so I used my hanker chief to clean it. It's gone now so you don't have to look silly." I told him, he just nodded.

We were out the door already, of course we went to the cafe as I mentioned. "Arthur, would you like une limonade or un coca?" I asked him while looking at the menu. He just studied the menu very carefully, he looked worried for some reason. "Arthur? You can order whatever you want." I tell him. He just squints at the menu some more, "What's the?" he asks me. I raise my eyebrow and look at what he was looking at. "Oh...That's _un thé._ It's just tea. Nothing to worry about." I reassure him with a smile. "I'll get tea then!"  
He guzzled two cups of tea and then ate a batch of scones. Complaining that they didn't taste like delicious scones he made. Soon after we ordered, dishes were delivered and we ate our breakfast. Arthur fell in love with the tea, he also started to socialize. By this time we were already out of the cafe and now in the library. He was talking with a smaller child that had brown eyes who was reading one of those Japanese comic books. After the boy said he had to go, Arthur ran up to me, "His name is Kiku, he said his family was visiting since his school is on break right now. He spoke very little English so he spoke Japanese instead. We had a conversatio-" I cut Arthur off.

"Wait, you said you had a conversation in Japanese? Does that mean your translator works?" I asked. Arthur just nodded. I then smiled and ruffled his hair, he was such a child. "Hey Arthur, why don't you pick out a book? This will help strengthen your vocabulary skills and translation." I told him, he smiled and nodded, then ran off somewhere. I have a tracker chip put inside of him, so I can easily find him with a device I had built for Matthew at one point...Yeah, I was afraid Matthew would get lost so I made one but now I improved it and used it on Arthur. I picked out the books I needed for engineering a few new things for Arthur just to improve the outcomes. As I was at the checkout counter, I wondered where Arthur was. "Un moment, s'il vous plait." I told the librarian. I pulled out the small little screen that had a set up of the floor plan of the library. I then saw a little blue blinking dot on the second floor, I followed where the dot was and found Arthur. He was knelt down holding a book in his hands, he looked confused and almost...heartbroken.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me with a tear in his eye, "Francis, I was not created by God, therefore I'm an abomination...Right? This man in this book is just like me...He was created in a lab. I don't have a mother...You're the closest I have to a father...I don't even think I have a purpose. I'm just another man made machine, right?" Arthur asked me. I was taken back, Arthur was now crying and looking down at the ground. I knelt down by him and took the book away from him, then I lifted his chin up so we were face to face. "Arthur, you are special and unique. You are not an abomination, you are a work of art. God must have put me on this earth just so I can create you. You do have purpose as well, someday you will be very important to someone. Me? Of course you're very important to me but I will not last forever. Now let's say you are a ship, someday someone will be there to unfurl your sails and make sure there's a good wind. As long as that happens, the ship will sail forever, right?"

Arthur nodded then hugged me, "It's true Francis. But can you promise not to leave me? I don't want you to go. Just because humans can die doesn't mean that you should. Just, don't leave me. Please." Arthur said while crying into my shoulder. I sighed and patted his back, "I cannot make promises but I will stay for as long as I can, I can guarantee that will not be forever."


	4. Part One - Chapter Three

It was time for us starting heading to England. Arthur was buckled up next to me in the passenger's seat. I taught him how to drive through the computer but I'm not going to risk that.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He just looked at with a big smile on his face and nodded. It made my heart full with warmth, he truly was like a son to me in a way. He was like Matthew, but no one can ever replace Matthew. "Hey Francis, who is this?" Arthur asked me while looking at the picture on the dashboard of the car. The air was becoming more difficult for me to breathe, I let out a deep breath. "That is Matthew, Gilbert, Antonio, and I. We were at the Carnivale in Italy. It was quite an experience..." I say to Arthur, Arthur studied the picture a little more. "Is Matthew your son? I see a lot of pictures of him in the house...There's also a beautiful woman and the same two that are here... Antonio and Gilbert?" he asked me. It was too much for me, I know he was only curious but his questions only reminded me. I pulled the car over and put it into park. I clenched my eyes shut and put my head into my hands, tugging on my hair lightly. I felt the violent sobs erupt from my throat.

"Francis? Francis! Oh my... I shouldn't have..." Arthur said with worry in his voice. I just shook my head, "No...N-no... It's fine. Yes, Matthew was my son, the woman is my wife... Gilbert was my closest friend... Antonio was my friend as well but he left us. Now it's just..." I let out another cry as tears were now streaming down my face. "You and me." Arthur said, I looked up at him. He reached over and wiped my tears away. "Now it's just you and me, yes?" he gave me a smile that made my heart flutter. "That sounds like a promise." I reply to him. "As long as you're willing to keep it." Arthur whispered as he leant over to me. I felt him press his lips to my forehead, for the first time in forever I felt something that I haven't felt for years. It was love.

.:•:.

Arthur drove perfectly fine, he suggested that I take a break until we get to Paris. "So Francis, what happened during the Carnivale? You did say it was an experience." Arthur asked with his eyes still on the road. I gave out a sigh and smiled, "Well, first of all. We needed a baby sitter for Matthew..."

Francis continued to tell the story, being dramatic with his movements as he told him of Gilbert's adventures through St. Mark's Square in underwear and Antonio paying the angry Italian taxi driver his shirt for the tip. This was not the first shirt that was given away either.

Arthur was laughing to the point he couldn't breathe, "What you're telling me is that you left your son with someone you didn't know then gave the person your shirt as a gift?" Arthur looked at while laughing, he turned back to watch the road afterwards. I nodded, "Oui, it was a very... _amusing_ experience."

.:•:.

We arrived in Paris, then we went to get something to eat. Arthur is now fond of hamburgers, he also wanted to go site see and I couldn't say no. We went to the Louvre, Eiffel Tower, and I hate to say it but we also went to the Catacombs. It was definitely a tiring day and a lot of the money in my wallet was almost gone by the time we bought our tickets to London.

"Francis, the way you screamed though! You were like _'Eek! Mon deu! Oh merde, mon poisson!'_ It was quite dark but of course I can see in the dark. Although it was quite chilly in the Catacombs. Also, there were so many people stuffed around the Mona Lisa. I felt as if I was going to faint! Although the art is glorious... Oh my, the glass pyramid is by far one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen besides the Eiffel tower... I am so glad it got dark by the time we went to see those, we did spend a good hour in the Catacombs." Arthur told me, we were in a hotel room. Arthur had his own bed, also there was a Jacuzzi in the suite as well. He just got out of there as well as I did. I made him try wine and he only spit it out into the Jacuzzi so we had to get out and drain the water. Arthur was now laying down on his bed, a movie was playing on the TV. I was tired, Arthur however doesn't need sleep. He's like a device, he can choose to go into sleep mode and that will add more length to his lifespan. However, if he does too much then it will only drain it quicker, making it go back to its normal length. His lifespan is 100 years as far as I know of. "Goodnight, Francis." Arthur says to me. I smile and drift off to sleep. "Goodnight Arthur, je t'aime..."


	5. Part One - Chapter Four

I stood on top of the bench and looked around. _This is not good._ I try to find a mop of blond hair but there are plenty of people with blond hair! Let me explain; when we first got off the train from the Euro Tunnel, Arthur runs out and starts shouting 'I'm home! I'm home!'

I lost him. _But wait..._ I reach down into my pocket and pull out my tracker. The orange dot shows up outside somewhere. It looks like Arthur is across the street. I grab our luggage and go outside, I then see Arthur talking to a man in a brown suit with a trench coat. This man is showing Arthur some kind of contraption. "Now this my friend, is a _sonic screwdriver_." The man says. I let out a sigh and walk over to Arthur, "Now Arthur, no need to bug the Doctor. I'm sure he has places to go in his magical phone box." I tell Arthur, Arthur just looks at me with a rather offended face, "But Francis, he travels in a 'Tardy' and he wants me to be his companion."

I just let out a light laugh, the man smirks. "Why yes, now I do have places to be in my _Tardis_ , but I'm going to miss my train if I don't hurry along. It's convention season and I best be going to the Americas." The man turns to Arthur then kisses his hand, then he smirks and goes toward the train station, "For Gallifrey!"

.:•:.

"Francis, have you made something that time travels yet?" Arthur asks me as we're at a pub. We ordered fish and chips, now we're waiting for them to arrive. "No, I have not." I tell him. The whole walk to the hotel, Arthur kept on talking about the Doctor. Arthur doesn't even know it's just a TV show. He believes the Doctor will return for him... Wait until he finds out how bad that character is at returning for his 'companions'. "Do you think you will make one? Or maybe a sonic screwdriver! You can make anything, Francis! You're a bloody fantastic person!" Arthur says, I gasp and look up at him. "Bloody fantastic?" I ask. Arthur puts a hand over his mouth, I just laugh. "It's only expected that you'll come to use the British lingo... You can say 'bloody' Arthur. Just as long as we're in London." I assure him. He removes his hands from his mouth cautiously, as if I were going to punish him. I would never, but of course this does remind me of the time Matthew said 'merde' for the first time.

The waitress later showed up with two baskets that contained fish and chips. We thanked her then Arthur started eating. I haven't eaten fish and chips in years. Not ever since I came here last with my parents in this same pub. I hear a loud bang on the table and I flinch, "Oh my bloody goodness, this food is heavenly." Arthur says. I stare at him for a moment then laugh, "Mon dieu, Arthur. Please calm down."

We left the pub, then we went to do some site seeing. It's best for Arthur to see the wonders the world has to offer, because who knows the next time he'll be able to see them. We first went to Big Ben, now let's just say we sat there for quite a while waiting for the bell to ring. When it did ring, Arthur was mesmerised. It was hard to drag him away. After that he suggested that we went to use a telephone booth. He was looking in the phone book, then he found a random number. I honestly didn't think this was good idea, but someone answered the phone. "Hello?" Arthur asked. I just waited, the two started conversation. I was surprised, but then I heard shouting on the phone and someone had threatened to shoot him. Arthur look frightened, I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Arthur, I think we should get you enrolled into the Science Festival before anything, oui?" I asked, he agreed. We rode on a Double Decker bus, once at the office, we walked in. There was a waiting room, first there was the papers, next we had the interviews, then lastly the payments. A desk clerk gave me a clipboard with the applications, then we sat down and took a seat. The papers were not all too difficult. I handed them back to the desk clerk shortly after and she looked at me weirdly, "Excuse me sir, but this says that the man, 'Arthur Kirkland', is your project?" I smiled and nodded.

"Arthur, stand up and turn around for a moment." I tell him, he does so. The woman observes carefully. I lift up Arthur's shirt and open the compartment in the back. The woman gasps and almost screams. "He is an artificial human being, or humanoid if you want to call him that. I created him in my lab, starting from scratch. If you do not believe me then witness as I remove his head and show you his mem-"

"It is completely fine, Mr. Bonnefoy! Or professor...doctor..." She trailed off but I raised a finger to her lips, "Call me Francis. Or call me yours if you're interested." I winked at her, then turned around to re-situate Arthur.

Now that we are officially in the Science Festival, I decided there was one more place we should stop by... "Arthur, how would you like to pay the Palace a visit?" I asked him. His face lightened up, "Sounds splendid!"

We arrived at the palace, I had to use the bathroom when we first got there though. After taking care of my business and talking to a rather attractive Scotsman, I left to go find Arthur in the palace. Looking around, I can see all of the places that Kirkland and I have been to. I figured I would run into Arthur soon enough, so there was one place I was determined to make it to. I walked down the hallways, only to find a painting. A beautiful woman stared at me, her expression more familiar than ever. "Queen Elizabeth I, she's so beautiful." A familiar voice said to me. Nostalgia rushing through my veins, I found it was only Arthur. "Right, she is. Hey Arthur, before it's too late... How about I show you around?"

.:•:.

"Arthur, we must hurry! We're going to be late!" I shouted, it was a long walk but now it's a full on sprint to get to the centre in time for the presentation. "I'm sorry Francis, you're the one who woke me up late." Arthur told me, I just rolled my eyes. "Next time, don't stay up watching that ridiculous show with the Doctor in it." I scold him while managing to keep a comfortable pace. "Next time?! Oh deary me, get over here!" he picked me up bridal style and starting running down the street. "Arthur, what in the world are you doing?" I asked him with clear concern. "Carrying you to the centre so we won't be late, since I can run approximately a mile faster than you." Arthur argued. "Then let's hop to it!" I shout in frustration, with only three minutes and six blocks to go. "Hopping? Hm, sounds like something a frog would do. Okay _frog_ , hold on."

He stopped immediately, then readied himself. "Mon dieu, did you just call me a frog?..." I noticed him bend his legs, then I realised what he was doing, "Arthur! It was just a-" he jumped. We were high over the streets by now, "TERM!" We landed just down the street from the centre. "Arthur, that was trés bien! Now we have a minute. Let's hurry, okay?" I look over to him only to see him leaned over, "I'm too tuckered out. I feel so drained, I'm afraid it's your turn to carry me because my legs can't move without me falling over." He says breathlessly. I sling his around my shoulder and carry him. We get to the street that lays between the building and the two of us. Arthur rests against a lamp pole. "Give me a moment." He says, I start to cross the street. "Non! We're almost there! Hurry up!" I watch Arthur's face turn from exhaustion to pure horror within seconds, "FRANCIS GET OUT OF THE ROAD!"

 _Black, then white. I cringe. "Papa! Get up already!" I see Matthew, is this real? "We have to go now!" Matthew smiles, he offers his hand to help me up. I take it, I then stand up. "Jeeze Francis, you've gotten so old. Now let's go! We've got a certain lady of yours who isn't all too patient." Gilbert shoves me along. "What about Arthur? You two should meet him..." I trail off, "No time! Unless you want to be stuck here." Matthew says. I just sigh, "Forgive me Arthur, I can not keep my promise. Merci beacoup pour tout. Je t'aime et au revoir. "_


	6. Part Two - Chapter One

Blood and those lifeless eyes were all I could see. "Francis?" I ask him, he has a smile on his face. He looks at rest, with his gaze directed at the sky. I thought death was something meant to be terrible, not peaceful... "Francis! This isn't funny!" I shout, now going over to the mess and resting my hand on his. "Wake up! We're late for the festival! So you can win the prize for your mom and I can be famous! Remember!?" I yell. I press my head to his chest and listen. Nothing. I feel the tears coming from my eyes, then a scream erupts from my throat. _He's not going to wake up._

"My god...Oh, what have I done!?" A voice shouts, I realize the driver got out of the car. He's an older man with gray hair and thick eyebrows like mine. He has a green uniform on, badges pinned to it for his years of service. I don't care what his life was like, he practically ruined mine. I sent a sharp glare of hatred to him. He looked startled, "You _killed_ a fantastic scientist. That's what!" I shout at him, I know it's wrong to tell him these things, I know it's not what should be done in this situation but yet again...What's the purpose?

"I- I didn't mean to! What's his name? I'll take care of things...Make it all right... You? What's your name?" He asked, starting to pull out his cellphone. "I'm Arthur Kirkland and this is Francis Bonnefoy." I simply tell him, glare still in tact. "Francis?... Oh... And Arthur Kirkland." He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I listened as he dropped his cellphone and looked down at the ground, "Francis, son of Doctor Angéle Bonnefoy... My god, I never even knew we would meet again, not like this!"

I stood up and stared, it sounds like he knew Francis. "Who are you?" I asked him. He just gasped and fell over when he saw me, he kept his eyes locked on me while he was talking, "I'm Ignatius Kirkland, also known as Sir Kirkland or simply... Kirkland."

I raised my eyebrows and knelt down to get leveled with him, "You're the one who inspired my creation. Now look what happened... Oh how tragic this is..." I said while looking away. "How did you meet Francis?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. "I was assigned to watch him while the queen discussed matters with Angéle. Never did I think this would happen, I never expected him to take on his mother's experiments and create someone of my being..." He studied me. I heard the story of Francis going on an adventure through the palace. Francis told me it last night... He said his mother's work pleased the queen. "It sounds like a bad thing that he walked in his mother's footsteps and created me." I say. He laughs, then shakes his head, "Well it was! The queen wasn't pleased... She was _disgusted_."

My glare returned, the anger building up inside of me. "Why in the world would you say that? Creating human beings is-" I was cut off. "It's a sin, a taboo! Angéle wanted to create humans that can live for years, humans that worked like us, but better. The queen didn't like it so she called a meeting and assigned me babysit that boy. We should have had them terminated!"

I gasped.

He looked at me, it almost seemed as if he can see right through me and it was disturbing. "You need to come with me." His expression was dark. I started to back away as he started standing up. I started to get off of the ground but he grabbed my wrist with a tight grip, his hand tightened around my neck "S-stop! What are you doing?! Are y-"

.:•:.

I wake up to find myself in a car. It was the same car that was used to kill Francis. Ignatius was driving with a look of fear on his face. "Let me out of here!" I shouted. He just shook his head. I'm pretty sure this is kidnapping. "Please, let me go."

"Go where?" He asked. I stared for a moment, "Home of course. In the Nord Pas De Calais region in France."

He just smirked, he's probably taking me somewhere to have me killed. "If you're not going to let me go then you might as well kill me." I whispered. He slammed on the breaks of the car, "Why would I do that?" He looked amused. "I'm an abomination after all, go ahead and grab the gun from your holster and end it all."

"You remind me of myself when I was young. Stubborn yet brave. My wife Amy would have loved to meet you though. She always had a different viewpoint from me. She loved her country, but she always did what was right. Now it's my turn. You may not be made of flesh and bone, but you're still human. It's what is in your heart that makes you living."

"What about all of that talk about killing and me being a disgusting being?" I asked him, I gave him a dirty look as well. "I'm pretty sure you would've said the same thing if you killed a man as well, now let's get you to the lab. You will stay there." He started driving again. "I'll let you know that I can be expelled from the government for this act of treason."

I am surely lucking that this man and I think alike. I would be dead if he wasn't so kind-hearted either. I look at the rear view mirror and notice a locket. There was a photo of a woman with blonde hair and a man that looked just like me. It could've been a wedding photo for how much white they're wearing. Maybe Ignatius isn't too bad after all.

A siren killed the comfortable feeling between the two, Ignatius' eyes went wide and he gasped out in anguish, _"Run Arthur!"_ Glass shattered as our car was hit, and I almost cried. The first time dealing with death hurt, it is still fresh on my mind... But now, when I had thought someone else important in my life; someone who is responsible for my life...

A police car was pinning our car against the side of a stone gate. I stopped, hearing a croak; it was Ignatius. "Arthur...Let me tell you something. Just before I go..."

I was running, I had a handful of items in my hands; it was just happening for me too quickly. Really I was scared; I was alone for the most part and the only trust worthy people he knew were gone. They weren't going to be coming back. I just have to accept this...

But I don't find myself doing so anytime soon. I can't let go, I can't forget so easily. I had these memories and I knew they were only going to hold me down...

I held my thumb to the sensor on the side of the back entrance gate's opening. It opened, identifying myself as Ignatius Kirkland. I felt the tears begin to pour out of my eyes... The crying wasn't entirely new but coping with it was.

I wiped at my runny nose and sighed, walking into the lab. I was greeted at the entrance by a few employees. I handed the letter over and looked blankly ahead of me, yes the letter.

The letter written by Ignatius as he was dying, and I had proof from the man that the letter was indeed authentic. I also had a photo and custom made promise ring that belonged to Ignatius. Ignatius told me that somewhere in the world, another relative had the ring that was gifted to his wife; Amy.

I could hear another man come into the room and ask me a few questions, I answered with a nod and with words when needed. I don't feel an ounce of purpose anymore... I'm nothing.

.:•:.

It had been a year since Arthur arrived at the lab, he spent his days alone in the room that was once occupied by Ignatius. It had come to find out that during Ignatius's time as one of the Queen's many companions; he had started to socialize with members of the science lab. He had become close enough to them that he began to learn from the scientists what they were studying; immortality.

The immortality solution they were working at had the ability to revive the dead; Ignatius couldn't turn that down. He wanted his wife back.

He spent so much time at the lab; beginning to help with the studies; assisting the scientists with whatever they needed. Such as readings and studying the notes and translating the information. Ignatius was quite the literature nerd in his younger years.

Eventually the scientists realized how much help Ignatius had been, so they gifted him with a room in the lab where he could rest when he hadn't gone home yet.

Arthur currently lived in this room, reading the books that had been placed in there for the former owner. Arthur had also enjoyed the tea and made it his home. This was the everyday routine.

No change, and that's the way it stayed for many years afterwards. People would come into the room here and there to check on the man; but they wouldn't stay to converse. They would give him clothes, and refill his stock of food and tea. They would give him a haircut and make sure he was clean.

The scientists were his caretakers; eventually new scientists came in and he was forgotten. Arthur was left to fend for himself and eventually; he shut down. Though this wasn't the last time he was seen.


End file.
